The Race for the Realm
"The Race for the Realm" is the tenth episode of season two of Elena of Avalor, and the thirty-fifth overall. Summary has no time to waste in finding the final two pieces of the Scepter of Night before , which leads to a showdown in Vallestrella. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Elena (Main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Mateo de Alva * Naomi Turner * Captain Gabe Núñez * Skylar * Luna * Zuni * Maya (only appearance) * Lomo * Bruce (only appearance) Villains: * * Fiero * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Troyo * Cruz * Vestia (first appearance) Other characters: * Migs * Dulce (no lines) * Princess Isabel (flashback only; no lines) * King Raul (flashback only; no lines) * Queen Lucia (flashback only; no lines) * Quita Moz Locations * Avalor ** Maru *** Tepet Muul ** Avalor Palace (flashback only) *** Royal treasury (mentioned only) ** Suncliff * Vallestralla ** Monte Grande Garra (only appearance) Objects * Scepter of Light * Tamboritas * Amulet of Avalor (flashback only) * Shuriki's wand (flashback only) * Scepter of Night (first full appearance) Vehicles * Royal carriage * Shuriki's carriage Cast Songs * "Movin' On" Connections to previous events * This episode continues directly from the previous episode, "The Scepter of Night". ** The Scepter of Night was split into three pieces with three riddles to find each piece. Elena claimed the staff. * wasn't able to clean properly because of Shuriki's attack in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Shuriki killed King Raul and Queen Lucia in the prologue of "First Day of Rule", which was shown again in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Elena was given the Amulet of Avalor on her birthday in the prologue of "First Day of Rule", which was shown again in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * The Delgados joined forces with in "Realm of the Jaquins". * Fiero was freed from his petrification and joined forces with Shuriki and the Delgados in "Rise of the Sorceress". * Troyo was defeated in "Flight of the Jaquins". * Cruz was jailed in "Shapeshifters". * Cruz mentioned he had a sister in "Shapeshifters". * Elena learnt the "Reveal" and "Blaze" powers of the Scepter of Light in "Spirit Monkey Business" and "The Scepter of Light", respectively. She also learnt that it drains her strength in "The Scepter of Light". * Elena met Quita Moz in "Realm of the Jaquins". Notes/trivia * Elena reads the title card. * This is the fifth consecutive episode to use a "Previously on..." recap. It is spoken by . * Like "Rise of the Sorceress", this episode also adds a new scene to the time when Shuriki killed King Raul and Queen Lucia, this time right before, when Elena is wiping Isabel's cheeks. * Zuni and Lomo had previously appeared in the Adventures in Vallestrella short "Human Nature", but it's unknown if it's chronologically before or after this episode. * Victor and Carla become malvagos. Errors * Rosie Perez is credited as Dulce, but she doesn't talk. Quotes External links * Category:Elena of Avalor episodes